


[Podfic] The Route to Advancement Series

by kalakirya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a podfic of magog_83's series</p><p>The Route to Advancement  - <i>New Knight hopeful, Percy, has been at Court four months, but it might be another four years before Prince Arthur stops calling him Perrin. That's where Merlin comes in.</i><br/>An Epilogue - <i>Merlin makes good on his promise to 'talk to Arthur' about the Winter Tournament.</i><br/>A Day at the Tournament - <i>In which Percy's father comes to court, Brutus is useless and Merlin is a Perfect Manservant (sort of).</i><br/>A Most Unfortunate Hunt - <i>In which there is a hunt, a bog, some rescuing and some emotional blackmail. Oh and Brutus redeems himself slightly.</i><br/>Percy the Legend - <i>How Sir Percy ended up recorded for all time as the Sir Percival of legend – raised in the woods and 'ignorant to the ways of men' (clue: his sister may have been involved. Possibly.)</i><br/>Percy and the Midnight Quest - <i>In which there is a quest, a strange creature, and some revelations.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Route to Advancement Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Route to Advancement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 



**At the end of the post there's a link to DL the entire thing.**  
  
Title: The Route to Advancement  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 29 minutes 01 seconds  
  
  
 **download[from the audioarchive as an mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/route-to-advancement)**  
  
all covers by me, from photos curated by [discarding images](http://discardingimages.tumblr.com/)  
  


 

 

**Title:** The Route to Advancement: an Epilogue  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** _Merlin makes good on his promise to 'talk to Arthur' about the Winter Tournament._  
 **Length:** 12 minutes 47 seconds  
 **text**[at AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714)

  **download[from the audioarchive as an mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/route-to-advancement-epilogue)**

**Title:** A Day at the Tournament  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** _In which Percy's father comes to court, Brutus is useless and Merlin is a Perfect Manservant (sort of)._  
 **Length:** 52 minutes 38 seconds  
 **text**[at AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725)

  **download[as an mp3 from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/day-at-tournament)**

 

**Title:** A Most Unfortunate Hunt  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** _In which there is a hunt, a bog, some rescuing and some emotional blackmail. Oh and Brutus redeems himself slightly._  
 **Length:** 21 minutes 39 seconds  
 **text**[at AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729)

 

**download[as an mp3 from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/most-unfortunate-hunt)**

 

**Title:** Percy the Legend  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** _How Sir Percy ended up recorded for all time as the Sir Percival of legend – raised in the woods and 'ignorant to the ways of men' (clue: his sister may have been involved. Possibly.)_  
 **Length:** 25 minutes 08 seconds  
 **text**[at AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51725)

**download[as an mp3 from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/percy-legend)**

 

**Title:** Percy and the Midnight Quest  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** _In which there is a quest, a strange creature, and some revelations._  
 **Length:** 1 hour 5 minutes 34 seconds  
 **text**[at AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66495)

**download[as an mp3 from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/percy-and-midnight-quest)**

 

  
and ALL  OF  THEM [as an mp3 or podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/route-to-advancement-0)


End file.
